Support services for the NIDDK Epidemiology Coordinating Committee: This contract provides technical resources and support for research conducted by the members of the Committee and other scientists designated by the Committee. The overall scope of the work includes (1) Epidemiological research in diabetes/endocrinology/metabolic diseases, in digestive diseases/nutrition/obesity, in kidney/urologic/hematologic diseases, and in nutrition - SSS epidemiologists collaborate with NIDDK Epidemiology Coordinating Committee scientists in the conduct of original scientific research relating to the disease areas under the purview of NIDDK and the Division of Nutrition Research Coordination; (2) Biostatistician consultation assists in determining the correct and most efficient approach, ensuring the technical feasibility of specific proposed analyses, and providing statistical assessment of complex National Center for Health Statistics (NCHS) data and data from other sources; (3) Data Management and processing, file documentation and reports - SSS programmers provide data analysis support, including procuring and maintaining complex data files from epidemiologic surveys and other sources, recoding data to create new variables or scales that are logical functions of existing variables, merging data files, and constructing working subfiles including support for NIDCD; (4) Epidemiologic, biostatistics, data management/data processing, graphic, technical/ scientific editor, administrator, publication, SharePoint support for revision of Diabetes in America, 3rd Edition (DIA) - SSS staff provide specific epidemiologic, biostatistical, data management, and data processing support for the revision of DIA, including writing and editorial tasks and the tabulation and graphic presentation of national survey data; (5) Support for analyses on Complementary and Alternative Medicine - SSS staff provide computer programming, statistical, and epidemiological support for analyses on Complementary and Alternative Medicine.